40 Ways to Make School Awesome
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: School is getting boring, and the three teens want to have some fun. So Tucker makes up a list and they end up doing them, plus they actually are having the best days ever!
1. Beginning of Awesomeness

**I read some of the stories where they have something like (# ways to so and so.) I thought it was cool and I decided to make some up and post it on. **

**Please enjoy.**

_Have you just ever wonder if school would be fun? Not just sit in class listening to boring lessons? (No offence) This is why I made this up; I did it at school and wrote things as I walked to class to class. Once I was done, I had a friend read it then more did. My first friend did do some of them, it was so awesome!_

**40 WAYS TO MAKE SCHOOL AWESOME**

Danny walked down the hallways, heading to first period; also wishing school would be more upbeat. He passed lockers and doors, but nothing seemed exciting. Finally he reached to his class room and took his seat. He looked to see his friends: Tucker and Sam.

He leaned over and whispered, "Aren't you guys bored?"

"We haven't even started class Danny," Sam said.

"No I mean, do you think school isn't fun anymore?" Danny asked.

"Now that you mentioned it," Sam said. "Yeah it is kind of _down_."

Tucker joined the conversation, "Guys, I know what to do after school."

"What?" They both asked.

"It's a surprise." Tucker said.

"Okay listen up class," Lancer started. "Please turn to page…"

...

_After school_

Danny raced down the hallways, excited to hear what Tucker had in mind since first period. He burst out of the doors and ran to the flagpole, happily Tucker was standing there.

Danny walked up to him, "So what is it?"

"We need to wait for Sam," Tucker said simply.

Danny sighed, "Okay."

Five minutes went by; finally, somehow, Sam just _appeared_ at the flagpole to hear what it was.

"So what is it?" Sam asked eagerly.

"That's what I said," Danny said. "The same _exact."_

"That's creepy Danny," Sam said.

"Tell me about it," Danny said.

Sam and Danny stared at Tucker, waiting for the answer to this _thing_. Tucker cleared his throat and said, "I know how we can make Casper High upbeat."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'll make a list," Tucker begun. "And then by tomorrow I'll have it done. Then we will do them to have some fun at school."

"Awesome!" Danny cried.

"So tomorrow, flagpole, I'll have it ready to go," Tucker said, "Are you with me?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I'm so with you."

"Ditto," Danny agreed.

"I call it: _40 Ways to Make School Awesome,"_ Tucker smiled.

"I like it." Danny grinned also.

"Alright," Sam said. "The _40 Ways to Make School Awesome, begins tomorrow_."

"Yeah!" The three teens cheered.

_The fun-ness begins tomorrow… awesomeness will return…_

…

_Here is the stuff they will be doing: (I am sorry, but some might not be that funny)_

**1 Draw a smiley face on a mirror and shout, "Who on earth is that?"**

**2 During a test clap every few seconds, when a teacher asks you what you're doing say, "My light bulb isn't working."**

**3 Run down the hallways shouting, "He's after me, he's after me!" over and over.**

**4 During a test randomly start humming the 'Psych' theme song.**

**5 in class, pretend you get all call on a 'fake' phone and say, "Okay I'm on my way sir." And break down a door.**

**6 Bring a stuff animal to school and push it back and forth. When a teacher finally asks what you are doing, say. "My imaginary friend is trying to steal my stuff animal."**

**7 When you are in the gym full of people and it's silent. And suddenly you hear whispering or a yelp, stand up and shout. "Don't worry I'll save you!"**

**8 When the announcements come on, fall to your knees, cover your ears and shout. "No! No! It's those voices again!"**

**9 During a test and the room is silent, stand up and shout, "Elmo's World!"**

**10 When you rotate, go up to someone and asked, "Do you have any Skittles?"**

**11 When you're walking down the hallways, grab someone's arm and cry out. "They're everywhere! They're everywhere!" Over and over till you get dragged away.**

**12 Bring a bed sheet to school, use it like a cape, and in class run up to the front of the class room and shout, "I am a superhero!"**

**13 When someone does an evil laugh start singing, 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands'.**

**14 Go up to a random person and say, "I am a Psychic, so you better watch it pal!"**

**15 When you see someone pick up a cookie at lunch run up to them and say, "I'd drop that if I were you, you really don't want to go to the dark side."**

**16 Stare at a light bulb and say, "I see the light!"**

**17 After 20 seconds have gone by on a test, shout, "This doesn't make any sense! How do **

**18 Run down the hallways screaming, "We're going to die! The aliens have come to eat our brains!"**

**19 Put your phone on the 'volume' part; wait till someone calls during class. When your phone goes off, get up and start doing the sprinkler dance.**

**20 Go up to people and yell, "I am the Almighty! Fear the fuzzy! Fear it! Even though I'm not fuzzy."**

**21 During class start muttering, "Cow poop, yes I've defiantly stepped in cow poop… I hate nature."**

**22 Sit by some people you don't know and start talking about how your house burned down by a chicken nugget.**

**23 Go up to someone and knock on their head and ask, "Are you sure there are no aliens in there?"**

**24 Go up to a guy and scream, "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you superman?" Squeal and run away.**

**25 Walk up to someone in a sneaky way and say, "We're undercover, watch out." And walk away like you're heading to class.**

**26 Drop something in front of someone and quickly blame it on the wall.**

**27 Start singing a German song during class. Till people think you're whacko.**

**28 Start talking to the wall with a bunch of people around you, watching.**

**29 When your teacher is talking, echo every word he/she says. If he/she glares at you to stop, point at the person next to you.**

**30 When the teacher calls you up to write something on the board, stare at it for a few minutes. When the teacher finally asks you 'what's wrong' say, "I don't know what to write."**

**31 Go into the bathroom (make sure people are in there) close the door, wait for a few minutes, and then shout, "There is no toilet paper in here!"**

**32 Run up to someone and do a ninja move, then say, "Don't mess with me! I'm ninja!" **

**33 Poke someone with a dull pencil and say, "Why—aren't—you—dying?"**

**34 Go into the middle of the lunchroom and at the top of your lungs shout, "It's so fluffy!"**

**35 Go up to a random person and say, "Person, I am now officially your father or in other words: Person, I am your father!"**

**36 When a class laughs at you say, "Laugh it up fuzz balls!"**

**37 When you walk down the hallways and someone is behind you say, "Someone move this walking carpet out of my way!"**

**38 Walk in a class and yell, "I'm home!"**

**39 When the speakers go on, get up screaming, "There's a ghost in this room!"**

**40 Go into the bathroom, (Again make sure there are people in there) go up to a toilet and look at the switch that makes the toilet flush, say, "Ooh, something shiny!" Push it and freak out when you see the water swirling and scream, "It's alive! It's going to suck me in!" Then run out (still) screaming.**

_**Please enjoy! I know it's not the best, but I had fun making these up! Next chapter will be up soon!**_

_**~Turkeyhead987**_


	2. Smiley Face and Light Bulb

**Smiley Face and Light Bulb**

(Third Person)

Danny woke up early that morning, he was excited, and it felt like Christmas for some reason. Well the feeling when you wake up in the morning. He hurried and ate his cereal, grabbed his backpack, hurried to the bathroom, and changed to his Danny Phantom ego.

He raced through the air, out in the distance he saw the flagpole and he smiled. He found a good place to change back behind the school and hurried to wait or even better find Tucker.

To his surprise Tucker was there, but he didn't care he wanted to see what Tucker had in mind.

"Hey Tucker!" Danny shouted, his best friend turned and saw him.

"Oh hey Danny, I got it ready!" Tucker yelled back, "Wanna come check it out?"

"Oh you bet," Danny said.

"Okay here it is," Tucker said handing him a sheet of paper. With a list of things they were going to do. "While we wait, you can read them."

"Oh, yeah, Sam should be here," Danny said.

"Yeah, she will, she said she was excited," Tucker agreed.

Danny went to read the list, and soon Sam was in view. Tucker motioned her to come here and she did. Once she was there she said, "I am _so _ready, so what do you have?"

"Here is the list," Tucker said. "The bell is going to ring soon; I also put our names by the numbers."

"Why?" Danny asked, looking up.

"Because we're not all going to do the same thing, each will be different," Tucker said.

"Ah," Sam said. "So Danny, me, and then you?"

"Yup, I bet we will have about five done today then we'll have more tomorrow and so on," Tucker said.

"This is so cool," Danny said. "Will we do these during breaks?"

"Nope," Tucker said smiling.

"Then when?" Danny asked.

"Anytime," Tucker said.

"Even in class?" Sam asked. "That will be so flipping awesome!"

"I agree," Danny said smiling also.

"So Danny you will be the first," Tucker said. "Put a check by them when you finish them, by then when all of these are done, we'll copy some and stuff them into random lockers and see if other people will do them."

"That would be so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"Again, I agree," Danny said. "I can't wait!"

The bell rung.

"Let the awesomeness begin," Tucker said putting his hand forward, Sam and Danny did the same, "Yeah!"

…

**1 Draw a smiley face on the mirror and shout, "Who on earth is that?"**

Danny folded the paper and went to class, good news: there was a mirror. And there is no bad news.

A smile crept on Danny's face as he took a seat.

"Alright class," Lancer begun, "Take out your green books and flip to page 368."

Tucker was in the same class with him, also Sam; they looked at Danny to see what he would do. Danny got out of his seat with the teacher facing the board. He walked up to the mirror and found a marker from the white board and drew a smiley face on it.

He capped the lid and set it aside, the kids didn't even notice that Danny was out of his seat.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "Oh my gosh, who on earth is THAT?"

All heads turned to Danny, even the teacher, "Mr. Fenton do you have a problem?"

Danny smiled, "Nope."

The kids all burst out laughing, to see the face on the mirror. Danny walked back to his seat. Mr. Lancer kept a close eye on him, though he was very confused.

…

**2 During a test clap your hands every few seconds, when a teacher asks you what you're doing say, "My light bulb isn't working."**

The next class came, and Sam was very excited. First they were having a test, perfect for this 'game'. She walked into her classroom and took a seat, ready at any minute.

The bell rung and the teacher started to hand out the test sheets. "There will be no talking, or you get a zero on the test."

Everyone nodded, and the test reached to Sam. 5 minutes went by and Sam was done with the test, enough time to do the part. She pretended she was still working on the test and started to clap her hands three times.

_Clap, clap, clap._

Then she would stop for a second then start again.

_Clap, clap, clap._

Some kids looked at her, giving her weird looks then they would go back to the test.

_Clap, clap, clap._

The teacher's head snapped up to her direction, he cleared his throat and asked, "What is going on Miss. Manson?"

Sam clapped again, and tried look like she was angry, "My light bulb isn't working."

The teacher gave her a puzzled look, and the class burst out to laughter.

"Miss. Manson, may I see you for a minute?" The teacher said.

Sam smiled and got up, "Sure."

The teacher cleared his throat as she walked up, "Why did you do that?"

Sam chuckled, "Because my light bulb isn't working." She turned and walked back to her seat, hearing stuff like: Man that was awesome, How did you manage to do that? I have got to try that!

Sam smiled, "Yup, my light bulb isn't working right now."

…

**Enjoy! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Run Away and Psychic!

**Hehe, when I said it would be out soon… well that was a lie I guess? Please don't kill me!**

**I will post two chapters today I promise!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

…

**Run away and Psychic!**

(Third person)

**3 ****Run down the hallways shouting, "He's after me, he's after me!" over and over.**

Tucker walked down the halls smiling, he couldn't wait to do his part. Sure it might be insane, but who cares? And he wanted people to think he was psycho, so he could bring fun to this boring school.

He read it again and ran though the plan in his mind, to see how he would do it. Once he had it in his head he walked over to the hall that was farthest from his next class he was going to go to. So he had room to run and more people would see.

When he got there he smiled and people talked with their friends and walked all over the place in the halls, minding their own business. Tucker knew this was the perfect time.

He gave out a loud scream and that brought everyone's attention, they started muttering and pointing at him. Tucker flapped his arms all over the place and started running down the hall ways screaming. "He's after me! HE'S AFTER ME!"

More and more people came to see what all the noise was, even teachers. They looked at him weirdly, and he continued on running to his class.

"He's after me! HE'S AFTER ME!" Tucker screamed as loud as he could. In his mind he was laughing his head off. Every once in a while he would look back to pretend he was looking to see if anyone was behind him chasing him. His screaming brought so much attention that he spotted Sam and Danny, who were laughing and giving him thumbs up.

He reached to his room and went back to calmness and walked in the class room as if nothing had happen. A smile spread across his face as he took his seat.

…

**4 During a test randomly start humming the 'Psych' theme song.**

Danny had read this one over a lot, he only saw the shows a few times, but strangely he had the theme song in his head already. After the Tucker was done with his job, he knew that it was Danny's turn to act.

And in this class they were taking a test, what a perfect time!

The teacher handed out the papers and told them to continue, this test was easy for the young halfa, and finished it at a fast time. Once he was done, he ran thought the song in his head and told himself he was ready.

So he pretended he was still working on his test and started humming the theme song.

_In between the lines_

_There's a lot of obscurity_

That started bring some people attention, but Danny pretended he didn't see them and pretended he was still working on his test. He continued.

_I'm not inclined to resign to maturity_

_If it's all right then you're all wrong_

_Why bounce around to the same downed song_

The teacher got to his feet and slowly started walking to Danny's desk. His face showed confusion.

_You'd rather run when you can't crawl_

Danny hummed some upbeat drums and continued on the next line.

_I know you know that_

_I'm not telling the truth_

_I know you know they_

_Just don't have any proof_

_Embrace the deception, learn how to bend_

_Your worst inhibitions,_

The teacher was almost to his desk and Danny looked at the paper and wrote lightly on it.

_They will Psych you out in the end_

_I know you know, I know you know…_

The teacher looked at Danny and was finally at his desk, "Might I ask you what you were doing Mr. Fenton?"

Danny looked up, "Doing what?"

"Humming," The teacher said puzzled.

"Was I?" Danny asked innocently. "Whoops." And tried to look embarrass.

"You better be done," The teacher said. "Because that was just _really_ awkward."

Danny smiled as the teacher walked back to his desk. This day was just going to get better.

…

**Okay there is chapter two. Next one is coming right up!**


	4. Door Busting and 'Imaginary' Help

**See I told you right?**

**Okay just enjoy and I hope you enjoyed the last one! (Chapter 2)**

…

**Door Busting and 'Imaginary' Help**

(Third person)

**5 In class, pretend you get all call on a 'fake' phone and say, "Okay I'm on my way sir." And break down a door.**

This one was _so _Sam; I mean who likes breaking down stuff? Tucker helped her loosen the door nails a bit so it would be easy to break down and fix it back up. In his backpack he gave her a plastic phone, just in case the teacher took her real phone if her teacher asked her for her phone.

Sam walked to her class, putting the plastic phone in her pocket. She grinned as she walked into the room, some people gave her some weird looks but she would glare at them and they would look away.

When she took her seat the bell rung almost right away.

"Alright class, take out our reading books," The teacher announced, "Until I find a lesson for today." He added under his breath.

"What for?" A kid asked.

"To read, free day today?" The teacher said.

Most of kids were happy, and didn't care if they had to read. Just no more homework was all that mattered. Zippers unzipped and there were some paper rustling as kids went to find their page in the book.

After about a minute the class grew really quiet, Sam reached in pocket, gripping the plastic phone. When she touched it she smiled, Sam took it out of her pocket, and no one saw her do so. She didn't except them too. Then she made a ringing sound from her mouth.

Some people perked up to see what it was, some looked at Sam. She stood up on her desk and the teacher looked at her with disbelief, the teacher was about to say something but Sam started talking.

"What do you need sir?"

She paused, and continued.

"Okay I'm on my way sir!" She jumped to the floor and ran to the door. She lifted her foot and stomped—kicked the door down. It landed with a loud '_THUMP' _and Sam ran outside.

The teacher didn't move from his seat, too shocked to see what just happened. After about five minutes of everyone starting at the door, with their mouths hung wide open, Sam walked back in.

"Hey sorry I'm late," She said. "I had dentist appointment."

The teacher opened his mouth to say something then looked at the door that was standing back up, but then he closed it, shaking his head muttering stuff.

The kids looked at her and Sam started reading a book, holding her laughter.

…

**6 Bring a stuff animal to school and push it back and forth. When a teacher finally asks what you are doing, say. "My imaginary friend is trying to steal my stuff animal."**

Tucker shouldered his bag and folded his list. This one might be a little weird for him but it was worth it wasn't it?

He walked to his third period class and walked in, people stared at him, probably from the run-away thing. He pretended to ignore them and took a seat. His teacher, Mr. Lancer got up and gave him a cold look.

"I'm sure we all seen Tucker running down the halls like a whacko, but that doesn't mean we must all stare at him," Mr. Lancer said dryly.

Kids looked away from Tucker and looked at the overweight teacher. Lancer continued. "People please get out your books; we are going to be reading about Romeo and Juliet."

Everyone groaned but did what they were told to do.

Tucker dug in to his bag and took out the book, but he also took out the stuff animal that he hid in his bag. He slid it under the desk so no one could see, and flipped to the page he was supposed to go to.

About ten minutes of Lancer's speech—talk about Romeo and Juliet, kids got really bored and Tucker thought it was the time.

He took out the teddy bear that was under the desk; some people looked at him weird but then went back to boredom. Tucker started to move it back and forth like fighting and started yelling stuff.

"Gimmie that back!" He grunted.

Some people couldn't help to snicker and watched him.

"It's not yours!" Tucker cried. "It's mine, my Teddy!"

Lancer stopped his lesson and gave Tucker a warning glare, but he ignored it and continued on fighting.

"Will-you-let-go?" Tucker screamed. "It's mine! MINE! THAT IS MY TEDDY!"

Finally Lancer couldn't take it anymore, "Tucker what are you doing?"

But the student ignored him.

"Why do _you _want it?" Tucker yelled to no one in particular. "IT'S MINE! AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!"

"MR. FOLEY!" Lancer shouted. And Tucker stopped struggling. "What on EARTH are you doing?"

"Don't blame me! It was my imaginary friend!" Tucker wailed.

Lancer sighed, "Indeed it was."

Tucker put the animal away and couldn't help to laugh. Soon the whole room was full of laughter and Lancer was certainly not happy.

…

**Okay see a double whammy! Now, you will not kill me!**


	5. Rescue and Voice Problems

**Thanks guys for the reviews! (Sorry I'm not putting the names up, it takes too much time.) Last chapter I promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue and Voice Problems<strong>

(Third Person)

**7 When you are in the gym full of people and it's silent. And suddenly you hear whispering or a yelp, stand up and shout. "Don't worry I'll save you!"**

Sam whistled as she read her next job, it sounded like something Danny could do… of course. Plus it sounded weird coming from her, but it's worth the fun right? It would be fun, even if people laugh… wait that's the whole point!

She sat in her desk reading her book, same with everyone, every once in a while someone would glace up at her. Either she didn't know or she shot them a glare, and they would melt away from her.

The speakers came on, scaring everyone to death—literally.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but we have a program right now from someone to come speak with us."_

The kids silently whispered, "YES!" Sam couldn't blame them, she was bored to death. The teacher told them to get up and walk down to the gym for the "speech" thing. Kids and teachers poured into the gym and all found a place to sit, Sam found Tucker and Danny, she waved at them and they saw her, and waved back.

The next thing she knew was, they were right in front of her. "I can't believe all of these things are happening at a perfect timing!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know right?" Tucker agreed, Danny nodding. "Plus are you guys having fun?"

"Are you kidding?" Danny and Sam said at the same time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tucker said grinning. "Okay, let's sit down and Sam wait for the right time."

"Don't worry, Tuck," Sam said rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't want it be ruined."

"Right, I knew that," He said.

"_Hey guys! Who is your day going?" _The speaker asked and everyone cheered. _"That's what I thought! Okay, so today we will be having some fun, now who likes that?"_

Again, everyone cheered.

"_Okay, I will need a volunteer!" _Many people rose there hand. _"Okay how about you in the red shirt in the middle?"_

The person got up and walked over to the speaker. _"Do you like snakes?"_

The kid said something, but no one could hear. _"Alright, he says he does! Wait here." _

He set down the mic and went over to a cage and pulled out a two foot snake, all brown. "_Don't worry he won't bit, I promise."_

The kid nodded.

"_Okay…here you go." _He gave the snake to the kid and the kid took it. _"Now let's see what it will do, usually they like to slither all over you, no kidding."_

Everyone grew silent, and watched closely. About five minutes of silence and watching the boy gave a small yelp.

Sam stood up on her chair, getting some people attention, "DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

The whole audience laughed and the snake was startled, same with the boy. Danny and Tucker gave her a high five as she took her seat.

…

**8 When the announcements come on, fall to your knees, cover your ears and shout. "No! No! It's those voices again!"**

After the super talk from Sam, everyone was walking back to their classes. As Danny was walking back, he looked at his sheet and grinned as if that was a perfect evil plan. When he got to his seat, everyone gave him a look like they were wondering what he was going to do next.

Good news: They got people to notice that they were doing something.

Bad news: There is no bad news.

Class begun again and they continued their lesson as if nothing had happened. The lesson was easy for Danny, strange after all the ghost hunting and his low grades, now he thinks this is easy?

About 20 minutes went by and the teacher gave them their worksheets and the kids started to work on them. Danny went through them quickly and found out he had at least 20 minutes of free time. So he read over his other stuff he was going to do once he did the one he read on the way to class.

He smiled at each and every one he read.

Just then a beep went off, letting them know that speakers were going to be used. Danny folded the paper quickly and got ready for the time.

"_Sorry to—"_

Danny immediately fell to the ground on his knees, pressing his hands against his ears and moving back and forth yelling, "No! NO! NOT THOSE VOICES AGAIN!"

Every eye fell on him watching the young halfa screaming on the ground. Some people gave him horror looks, even the teacher, wondering if he was really okay or if it was just some joke again.

Danny stopped as the speaker went off, when he got up to his feet he said, "Okay, I'm done." And he took his seat, acting like nothing had ever happened.

"Back to work people," The teacher said. "And what is going on with you Daniel?"

Danny snickered as he started to find something to do.

…

**Yes I am terribly sorry that this was short, but these chapters are most likely to be short anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Elmo's World and Skittles!

**Hey thanks guys!**

…

**Elmo's World and Skittles!**

(Third person)

**9 During a test and the room is silent, stand up and shout, "Elmo's World!"**

Wow, lovely one.

Sure he thought of all of these, but he didn't really expect that _he _would do this part. I mean it's a kid show and it would be weird to shout it out.

He was stuck to it, he guess making a school more fun means you have to feel embarrass anyways. Sitting in class and waiting for the right moment was tiring, but finally the teacher had a pop quiz for us.

_5 minutes…_

Sure he could do it less than 5 minutes and say the word. When he got the paper and it touched the desk he started right away.

"Begin," The teacher said and took his seat.

Problems after problems, he finally finished. He looked at the clock and it had only been 2 minutes.

"Nailed it," He muttered.

"Foley," The teacher warned.

Tucker rolled his eyes and waited another minute, seconds, seconds, and more. I it looked like it was going backwards or really, really slow and not reaching the point he wanted it at.

_Dong…_

He could almost hear it echo though out the whole school, now was the time to make his move.

He shot up to his feet, making some people near him jump and things would fall to the ground. Like the kid behind him was shocked so badly he fell out of his chair.

"_ELMO'S WORLD!"_

And he took his seat, trying to hide his red face burning up. He tried to act like he was working on something, but the teacher called him to his desk.

As he was walking to the desk the whole class room burst into laughter, not like: _haha, you're stupid_ laughter but: _haha that was so funny _laughter.

He reached to the desk and gave people thumbs up for showing he really tried to do that on purpose, which technically he did.

"What was that?" The teacher snapped.

Tucker shrugged. "I don't know, it must have just came out?"

"Something is happening," The teacher hissed, "And I am going to find out, now go back to your seat!"

Tucker backed away and walked to his seat, giving high fives to other people.

…

**10 When you rotate, go up to someone and asked, "Do you have any Skittles?"**

Sweet!

Skittles, what type of candy can beat that?

Sam looked around as she finished reading her 'job' and looked at the clock, only a minute left.

Strange how everything fit so _perfect, _almost _too _perfect. She shrugged it off and started to pack up as she was told so, a girl came over to her as Sam was zipping up her backpack.

"That was cool what you did at the gym," She said.

Sam looked up, "Thanks."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are doing all of this on purpose?" She asked.

Sam smiled, "You'll find out soon enough, trust me."

"When?"

"Soon, I can't say."

The bell rung.

"Okay," The girl said. "I'll be watching."

Sam walked out of the classroom and quickly went to find a perfect person to ask this question. Scanning people was hard, but soon she found the perfect person.

She walked up to a random boy, "Hey," She said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Do you have any Skittles?"

"No, what kind of question is that?" He scoffed.

Play time, Sam thought. "Why don't you have any Skittles?"

"Because—"

"Gimmie Skittles!" And Sam tackled him, the next thing he knew that he was on the ground pinned by a girl younger than him. "Skittles, now."

"I-I don't have any." He said in a small voice.

"Okay, just wondering," And she got up and walked away like nothing had happened.

Behind her, the boy was more puzzled than ever.

…

**I have tacos.**


	7. Everywhere and Superhero!

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating lately, well I was really busy these two days.**

**But thanks guys!**

…

**Everywhere and Superhero!**

(Third person)

**11 When you're walking down the hallways, grab someone's arm and cry out. "They're everywhere! They're everywhere!" Over and over till you get dragged away.**

Everyone in the classroom was laughing their head off the whole period, the teacher finally got control of them at about the last minute of the period. But he did get rid of his embarrassment and joined the laughter.

As he looked though his list he chuckled at the one Danny was about to do, but him, another weird and awkward one. Well another perfect timing, he needed the hallways for this one anyways.

He looked around to see what person he should do, when he saw a 12 grader. He walked up like he was still heading to his next class but the 12 grader eyed him suspiciously.

Finally Tucker was close to him and the 12 grader moved ahead, Tucker grabbed his arm and the kid yelped, a bunch of people looked at both of them wondering what was going to happen.

"They're everywhere! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Tucker cried. "Everywhere! EVERYWHERE!"

The kid was scared now, "Who?"

"They're everywhere! EVERYWHERE!"

The 12 grader tried to shake away, by Tucker's shouting and the kid that was scared, that got the whole group a little uneasy. But then someone in the crowd shouted, "MORE! MORE! MORE!"

Soon the whole crowd was chanting and Tucker did what they were told, "EVERYWHERE! THEY"RE EVERYWHERE!"

"Let go!" The 12 grader said. "You psycho!"

"Break it up!" A teacher said behind the crowd and tried to move its way over. "What's going on?"

He saw Tucker holding on to a 12 grader who was trying to get free, "FOLEY!" He went over to him when Tucker didn't respond, then finally had to pull him away. But the teen was still shouting.

Soon, he stopped and Tucker smiled.

…

**12 Bring a bed sheet to school, use it like a cape, and in class run up to the front of the class room and shout, "I am a superhero!"**

This one was going to be good, since he was already a hero this would just be fun. It was like he was going to be a five year old, what fun is that?

He heard Tucker shouting, Danny smiled as he walked past him and the crowd of people. Finally he reached to his classroom, he looked in his backpack to make sure the bed sheet was in there. He sighed as he saw it in there and looked ahead.

"Perfect," Danny muttered under his breath.

About 2-3 minutes the bell rung and it was quiet.

"Alright students," The teacher said. "Get out your reading books and read for like 40 minutes."

Most of the students didn't complain. When Danny was reaching into his backpack he brought out the bed sheet only drawing a few people's attention, but then would shake their heads and go back to their books.

He tied it around his neck, and the bow went down to his chest. He stood up and ran to the front of the class room. The teacher took that by surprise and was about to say something to him when Danny shouted.

"I am a SUPERHERO!"

The class burst into laughter, the teacher couldn't help it either and started laughing too.

Danny ran around the room putting his arms out and pretending he could fly, like a five year old. And even he made some whooshing sounds as he pretended he could fly.

The students continued to laugh and some were laughing so hard they fell off of their chair and couldn't breathe. But then they would stop to get a breath and then go back to laughing.

Danny sat down and took off the cape and went to reading just when the principle came in.

She asked the teacher what was going on, the teacher told her everything but she didn't believe him when she saw Danny at his desk reading.

She left, and Danny got up, "WAS THAT AWESOME OR WHAT?"

The kids cheered.

Danny smiled.

…

**Please no shooting! UM, I still have tacos!**

**It's weird cuz now it's all over the school I go too. On the boards it would say, 'TACOS!'**


	8. If You're Happy and Watch Out Pal!

**Thanks guys I like reading your weirdly awesome reviews!**

…

**If you're Happy and Watch out Pal!**

(Third Person)

**13 When someone does an evil laugh start singing, 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands'.**

Okay this one was weird.

Why did Tucker come up with this one? That wasn't like Sam, this thing was all baby—girly-ish.

She stared at the white board wondering when she should do it. This time she really need luck, she need the _perfect_ thingy now. Just then a man walked in and greeted the kids in the classroom, the kids said hello to him back.

Strange things happened all at once, and the perfect thing stoked: The man started talking then did a really weird laugh, and then everyone started laughing because of what it sounded like. A boy across from Sam did an evil laugh to have some fun.

That time had come to her.

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands._

She clapped her hands twice and people looked at her, even the man that was at the front.

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands._

She clapped twice again, and continued the song, still people gave her weird—strange looks.

_If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it_

A boy next to her joined the clap but refused to sing.

_If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. _

She clapped twice for the last time, got up and gave a bow. Everyone cheered like they were at a concert and it was really good. After she took her seat everyone laughed, thinking they should do it one time.

Sam gave a small chuckle, that one wasn't so bad, now was it?

…

**14 Go up to a random person and say, "I am a Psychic, so you better watch it pal!"**

Cool, another psych thing.

He could so two things in the same class, then people would probably thing that they would start doing it. He put the paper in his pocket when he finished folding it.

The teacher gave them a paper work after the 40 minutes was up. They all got into groups and did their worksheet.

About 10 minutes went by of working on the worksheet and most people had finished it. The teacher told them to take a sheet and he would call one group by one to present what they did.

One by one went up and Danny's group was the last to be picked.

Everyone smiled as they saw Danny go up, remembering the moment of the superhero part. He couldn't help it and ended up smiling too, they did the presentation and the teacher asked the kids if they had any questions. A lot of people raised their hands.

Danny picked on in the front.

"Do you know what you're going to do next?" The kid asked. "I mean with the randomness and awesomeness and stuff like that? When you did the superhero part."

"That?" Danny asked. "Oh we're doing that all over the place, once we finished it we'll have a surprise for you guys."

"Sweet," The kid said.

"Any other questions?" The teacher asked. "Besides about Daniel."

Everyone put their hands down.

"Great…" The teacher muttered.

The rest of the group went to take a seat but Danny walked up to the teacher and he faced him. His nose about one inch to the teacher, and whispered, "I'm a psychic, so you better watch it pal."

The teacher didn't dare blink some people that were near Danny and the teacher snickered at the expression the teacher had. Danny walked back and the kids put their hands out so Danny could give them a high five.

He turned around to make eye contact with the teacher, "No really I am."

Danny took a seat and said another thing, "In my world I am."

Everyone smiled and gave some small chuckles.

…

**I know this one was probably boring, but some will come upbeat!**


	9. Dark Side and Light!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

…

**Dark Side and Light!**

(Third Person)

**15 When you see someone pick up a cookie at lunch run up to them and say, "I'd drop that if I were you, you really don't want to go to the dark side."**

This one would and will be a fun one.

Next period and she has lunch, this time not so perfect but at least it wasn't a few periods till lunch right?

Sam excitedly went to class and was happy as class went flying by, most of the time she stared at the clock since this class they had nothing to do—literally. The teacher would just drone on and on and on, and one time a kid fell asleep and the teacher didn't even notice! Just plopped onto the desk and snore, either the teacher doesn't notice or he just doesn't care.

When five minutes came the teacher told them to pack up and do pretty much anything they wanted to do while they waited for the bell to ring.

Minutes went by, seconds.

_RING!_

Sam was the first to get out and she ran to her locker to put her back pack away. She yanked it open, threw her bag in, and slammed the locker door shut. Then she ran to the lunchroom to get in line. When she got her food, she sat to the nearest table to the food and eyed the kids and cookies—the whole time, pretty much.

Danny came by to eat with her soon Tucker joined.

"So what are you staring at Sam?" Tucker asked.

Sam just kept her eyes there and ate.

"Uh… Sam you're starting to creep me out," Danny said.

Sam snapped to her senses, "Oh I was keeping an eye out on the cookies."

"Why?"

"Ask Tucker." And she went back to watching the cookies, finally about five minutes went by and a kid finally picked up a cookie and placed it on the tray.

Sam got up and the brought surprise to the two boys that were by her. She walked over to the kid; he stopped and stared at the kid as if he was looking at something really scary.

"Wha-what do you want?" He asked.

"I'd drop that cookie if I were you," Sam said folding her arms.

"Why?" Finally the kid wasn't scared, more likely irritated.

"Simple," Sam said, "You eat the cookie then you're on the dark side—"

"So _what?_" The kid snapped, cutting her off.

Sam literally pinned him to the ground, bring a lot of attention, "Do you really want to eat that cookie?"

"Yes," The kid squeaked.

"Well you're not going too, unless you _really _want to go on the dark side," Sam said coldly, "Plus they lied, they really don't have any cookies."

The kid dropped the cookie, Sam got up and the kid ran as fast as he could. Sam walked over the Tucker and Danny, whose jaws hit the table.

"You better close them," Sam said in disgust. "You can hurt it like that."

…

**16 Stare at a light bulb and say, "I see the light!"**

Aww man, Danny should totally do this one, not ME!

Lunch had ended, and Sam really knows how to handle people. I mean that was scary. Although that was _so _her, he walked over to his locker and opened it and grabbed his backpack. Then he started walking to his next class, he'll do it in class.

The bell rung as he took his seat, again, people stared at him, wondering what he was going to do, then a boy leaned over to him, "Is your friend Danny doing these _weird_ stuff with you?"

"Uh, yeah," Tucker said.

"That is _so _cool, I wish I could do those stuff," The kid said. "But I can't really remember any. But anyways, good luck!"

"Thanks kid," Tucker told him.

The kid just smiled back and the teacher came to the front and took roll. About two minutes went by and he finished. "Alright," He said as he put the clipboard down by him, "I know school is coming to an end soon, but let's do a quiz."

Everyone groaned then looked at Tucker.

"What?" He told them.

They looked back showing disappointed looks. The teacher took out some papers and handed them out.

He told them to begin and everyone groaned once more and the room became quiet. All there was in the air was writing on the paper.

Tucker began his and remembered his roll; he looked at the light above him, and smiled. Some people looked at him giving him looks like are-you-going-to-do-something-yet?

Tucker nodded, and some people mouthed the words _yes! _

Finally Tucker gave out a fake moan, sounding like it was a real one. The teacher looked up from his desk and looked at Tucker, "Mr. Foley?"

Tucker ignored him and looked at the light, people stopped their test and watched Tucker, smiling.

"I-I see the light…" Tucker said dreamily, "So pretty…"

Some people gave out some snickers and the teacher got up to see if Tucker was okay.

"I wonder what world exists in the light…"

"Mr. Foley?" The teacher asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I wish I was up there…" He said, moving back and forth in his seat. "It's so pretty…"

"MR. FOLEY!"

Tucker pretended to seem to notice that the teacher was finally talking to him. The whole class was laughing their heads off.

"What happened?"

"Happened?" Tucker asked, putting on his innocent look. "I was just taking the test—"

"Better not happen again," The teacher sighed in relief. "You had me worried…"

"Worried?" Tucker asked in surprise. "Worried? That's shocking."

"I know but—"

"No worries," Tucker smiled. "It's fine."

The class laughed even louder, the teacher smiled, as the same for Tucker.

…

**Woot! Who is ready for SUMMER? I want school to be OVER! Who's with ME?**


	10. 20 Seconds and Eating Brains

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy…**

**Thank you very much for your awesome reviews!**

…

**20 Seconds and Eating Brains**

(Third Person)

**17 After 20 seconds have gone by on a test, shout, "This doesn't make any sense! How do people live with this?"**

Nice one.

And at a perfect timing also, next class period, is a test time.

Danny walked as fast as he could to the next class he was supposed to go to. On the way he smiled, happy at how this is leading too: Fun.

He walked into the classroom and took his seat, waiting for the bell to ring. Wait the bell to ring, suddenly he just thought of it. He wasn't late, he was usually always late, because of the ghost fights.

That brought up another thought, there hasn't been any lately. What was that? Were they finally giving him a break? Finally letting him have this day without a fight? Getting ready for something big?

Danny shook away the thought that made him shiver. Scaring Danny to death, the bell rung.

"I hope you remember you students had a test right?" The teacher said dryly.

No one spoke or moved.

"I'll take that as a yes," The teacher said in a bored tone. He handed out the test, "There will be no talkin', if I hear one voice they will be in big trouble."

The class gave a quick nod, Danny rolled his eyes. He stared at the test and looked at the clock.

_10…12…14…16…18…20…_

Danny cleared his throat, "This doesn't make any sense! How do _you_ people live with this!"

The teacher got out of his desk and asked Danny out to the hall.

When the door shut, the whole class burst out laughing. Hearing the faint laughter, Danny smiled.

Good thing the teacher was too busy talking to hear it.

…

**18 Run down the hallways screaming, "We're going to die! The aliens have come to eat our brains!"**

This one was perfect for him, Tucker.

He saw Danny heading to the classroom, when he was going to do the test part. He couldn't wait to see what happened at the end, when the finished the list. He wanted to see what people would do.

Folding his paper for the millionth time in that day he shouldered his backpack and started running down the hallways, catching people's attention.

"We're going to die! The aliens have come to eat our brains!" Tucker screamed, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! RUN!"

People started to either run, like they did believe him or start laughing as they saw him whip past them.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I REPEAT: WE'RE GOING TO DIE! THE ALIENS HAVE COME TO EAT OUR BRAINS!"

He saw a teacher turning the corner, Tucker stopped screaming and running. Then he acted like he was just walking to his next class. Behind him, people were laughing; the teacher gave them confused looks, but walked away.

When the teacher was out of sight, Tucker did the same routine, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

After he was close to his room, he stopped and walked normal till he reached to his destination. He spun around and saw the people giggling; he gave them two thumbs up. And walked into his room, the teacher gave him a look, but Tucker ignored it.

But the teacher called him anyways, "Mr. Foley."

Hesitating, Tucker got up and walked over, "Yes?"

"Were you doing one of your silly pranks?"

"No," Tucker lied.

"But I heard people laughing," The teacher pointed out.

"So?"

"So…"

"Oh, I see where you're going," Tucker said stupidly. "But, no that wasn't me that started the distraction."

"Mm-mmm," The teacher said.

"What?" Tucker asked in disbelief, "Don't you believe your smartest, handsomeness, awesomeness, epicness, and all the wonderful things about me, student?"

"No," The teacher said flatly.

"Hurtful," Tucker said dryly.

"Yes, I know how dreadful," The teacher said annoyed. "Now get back to your seat!"

"Wow, a lot of harsh people," Tucker said as he walked to his desk.

"I heard that!" The teacher called from behind.

"Yeah whatever!"

"I heard that one too!"

"I know I meant to say it out loud!"

"Be quiet!"

"Why are we yelling when we're just about two feet from each other," Tucker said, smiling.

The teacher groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Just sayin'," Tucker said softly.

"Shut up."

Another day to annoy teachers, but making kids laugh, what could be worse?

…

**Again, sorry for the delay. **

**Advice: If you see a cricket and somehow you have a pan, please smack it. (It's a long story, a VERY long story.)**


	11. Sprinkler Dance and FUZZY!

**I'm missing your reviews! (Thanks for the people who did!)**

**I'll tell you the cricket story when this is over. So the cricket story would be the last chapter. Okay?**

…

**Sprinkler Dance and FUZZY!**

(Third Person)

**19 Put your phone on the 'volume' part; wait till someone calls during class. When your phone goes off, get up and start doing the sprinkler dance.**

Oh, rock and roll huh?

Sam stared at the board, trying to avoid the annoying teacher. Then she looked down on her lap, she slowly got her cell phone out and sent a message to Danny to tell him to call her. (And to have Danny leave to go to the bathroom to make the call.)

Her phone vibrated: _Alright, just be ready._

Sam put her phone as loud as she could and put it in her pocket, so the teacher wouldn't think it was her phone that would be ringing. She waited for about five minutes, then her phone vibrated, and then the next thing you heard was the music of her phone.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Everybody…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Everybody… Do the DANCE!_

Sam got up on top of her desk and started to do the sprinkler dance, after some people saw her; they got up and did the same.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Everybody…_

By now everyone was on their desk doing the sprinkler dance. The teacher looked at them with shock. Giving a what-in-the-world-are-you-doing look, but the ring tone kept going off.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Everybody… Do the DANCE!_

Finally the ring tone went off and a voicemail was left.

Everyone took a seat giving high fives to Sam and chattering wildly, thinking that was the coolest thing that they had ever done.

Sam smiled at the still shocked teacher.

…

**20 Go up to people and yell, "I am the Almighty! Fear the fuzzy! Fear it! Even though I'm not fuzzy!"**

Okay, strange, awkward, and awesome.

Danny looked at the clock, seeing just about five minutes left of class left. And one more period till the end of the school day. They would finish it tomorrow, it would be awesome! And then the final surprise for the whole school. That he could not wait.

The teacher said they could all get up and talk till the bell rings. Like the teacher said, pretty much everyone got out of their seats and went over to their friends and started talking about stuff.

Danny was part of the not-getting-out-of-my-seat group. He was too drawn into the clock seeing every second going by, wishing the time would go faster. Surprised, a boy came up to him.

"Hey, it looks like you're doin' some stuff with your friends huh?" He asked.

"Yup," Danny said.

"Why are you doin' all of this stuff?" He asked again.

"For fun,"

"Seriously?" He said, "That's totally cool. How do you not get in trouble?"

"We've got our ways."

"Ah, I see. It's cool, I can't wait to see what happens next," The boy said, "I'll keep my eyes and ears open."

"That's cool kid," Danny said.

"So I guess see you around then?"

"Sure."

The boy walked away and the bell rung shortly after that. Danny was the first to be out of the class room. He looked around to see if he could find a group of people he could do this thing on.

But there was a bunch of people and a bunch of groups.

So he just chose a random one, but surprised to see some people stocking him. He just shrugged it off and went to the nearest group that was close to his next class.

He ran up to them and shouted: I am the almighty! FEAR THE FUZZY! FEAR IT!

He ran away, stopped, and then ran back: Even though I'm not fuzzy! Then he ran off for sure.

The people giggled behind him.

The people that saw it laughed and walked off to tell other people what they had seen.

Danny couldn't help, he laughed a little.

…

**Enjoyed it? **


	12. Cow Poop and Chicken Nugget

**Sorry for the late update… again. Since school ends in two more days for me, I'll be able to update more often!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviews!**

…

**Coo Poop and Chicken Nugget**

(Third Person)

**21 During class start muttering, "Cow poop, yes I've defiantly stepped in cow poop… I hate nature."**

Weird but awesome.

Tucker was just heading to his last period class. For some reason he thought he could hear Sam dancing to the music on the sprinkler dance. And for some reason he thought he heard Danny doing the Fuzzy. When he thought of them he chuckled, maybe they'll have the same feeling with him.

His next class was very close from his last class he just went too, so he was like the first person in the room. He took his seat and the teacher that was reading the newspaper lowered it down slowly and peeked over the paper. He looked straight at Tucker and a chill went down his spine. The teacher pulled it slowly back up and continued on reading.

About four minutes went by and the bell finally rung.

The teacher got up with a loud grunt and walked to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, "Yes I'm sure you're happy that school is almost over. But that day isn't this day right?"

The class gave a small "Yes."

"So that means no silly business in here," He glared at Tucker, who tried to avoid him, "All right?"

Again the class said "Yes."

The teacher opened his mouth to say something when something or _someone_ interrupted him.

"Cow poop, yes I've defiantly stepped in cow poop… I hate nature," Tucker muttered, but loud enough for the people around him _and_ the teacher to hear.

The teacher gritted his teeth, "Mr. Foley, out now."

"Cow poop—"

"FOLEY!" The teacher yelled loudly that the microphone screeched and everyone covered their ears.

After Tucker let go he stared at the teacher as if he missed something. "Yes?"

The teacher's face turned red as a tomato and Tucker swore he saw steam coming out of his ears.

But in the inside Tucker smiled.

…

**22 Sit by some people you don't know and start talking about how your house burned down by a chicken nugget.**

Sam smiled as she read the next one.

She sat in her last class and waited for her teacher to start talking, when the teacher got up to tell the class what they were going to do, the speakers went off.

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but it looks like a few classes are having an ice cream party at the lunch room. Here are the teachers: Mr. Banks, Mrs. Hacker, Mrs. Fola, and Mr. Bine—_

The class roared in cheers.

"_-Please come to the lunch room and we will give you some ice cream. Congratulations on the run in January and yes sorry it was late."_

The speaker went off and everyone started chattering excitedly. Sam groaned in disappointment when she didn't hear Tucker's or Danny's teachers get called. Well, she thought, I can do it with a better chance anyways.

"Well, I guess we're going to party then," The teacher said.

The class cheered.

"Okay everyone," The teacher said, "Let's head down."

…

Four classes in one lunch room doesn't seem much when they're scattered everywhere. But when they have to sit in a table it's squishy. Sam wasn't really close to any of her classmates but like two or one.

She got some ice cream and went back to the table they had to sit in. Everyone around her ate quietly since they didn't really know anyone.

So Sam cleared her throat, "Did _you_ know that my house got burnt down by a _chicken _nugget?"

This brought some peoples' attention; the people that heard the first line smiled or chuckled softly.

"The police came over and asked me a few questions," Sam started, "I kept telling him that we were having chicken nuggets that night. But it jumped up and yelled, "ROAR!" with a torch and running around the house chasing people."

People started laughing at this point; one person accidentally choked on the ice cream, but finally managed to swallow it down.

"The police told me that that couldn't happen," Sam continued, "But I was saying that the chicken nugget _was_ yelling with a torch and chasing people around the house. The police finally said, "Yeah, so the chicken nugget chased you guys around with a torch. Well why you didn't just tell me that at the beginning?"."

More people laughed at this and by the laughter, people in the back or front came closer to Sam to listen to what she was saying that was so funny.

"So that's why you _never _want to have a _chicken _nugget as a pet!" She finished.

A roar of clapping and laughter filled the whole lunch room.

What could she say it sounded stupid, but she thought she did a good job.

…

**Okay, so I printed so copies and handed them out and stuffed them in lockers. And the next day people were writing on the board what you should do during a test. And also people around the school were doing it. It was awesome!**


	13. Knockin' Brain and Superman

**Hey guys, Kirani56 has given me a challenge. She asked me if I can update five chapters on the stories I am working on. But this is the only story I'm workin' on so that mean I'm going to TRY to update five chapters today.**

…

**Knockin' Brain and Superman**

(Third person)

**23 Go up to someone and knock on their head and ask, "Are you sure there are no aliens in there?"**

After hearing from the speakers and hearing that Sam's class was picked to have an ice cream party. Danny smile, because that was a perfect time for her. As for Danny, he read his when the teacher was gone.

He checked the room to see if there was any sign of the teacher. To his luck there wasn't. He turned to the person next to him and started to knock on his head.

The kid looked at him giving him a what-are-you-doing look. But Danny continued to knock on his head. People turned around to see what was going on, when they saw what was happening, some started to giggled.

"Are you sure there aren't any aliens in there?" Danny whispered loudly.

"No," the boy said softly, "When are you doing to stop?"

More people giggled.

"Until the aliens go away," Danny said, "I'm pretty sure there are some in there."

The boy reached up and grabbed Danny's wrist, which was still doing the knocking motion, and lowered it down from his head. "Now there isn't." The boy smiled and the teacher walked in.

"I sure you're right," Danny smiled teasingly.

…

**24 Go up to a guy and scream, "Oh. My. Gosh. Are you superman?" Squeal and run away.**

Sam was still at the ice cream party.

And a lot of people really liked here really made up story. Now where did that come from? She would have never thought of that!

She read the next on the list, this one she could do in the lunch room. She just needed to find the perfect guy.

She finished her ice cream and they still had about 30 minutes left of the party. She wandered around the room looking and looking, finally she found a tall blond sandy hair guy. Who looked like he was in 12th grader.

Sam ran up too him trying to feel excited, the guy took that by surprise and gave her a glare. But Sam ignored it and said, "Oh. My. Gosh! Are you SUPERMAN?" Sam squealed and ran away giggling as she did.

The 12th grader looked at her shaking his head, but was very confused.

…


	14. undercover and Blamin' Wall

**Undercover and Blamin' Wall**

**25 Walk up to someone in a sneaky way and say, "We're undercover, watch out." And walk away like you're heading to class.**

School was almost out, and he had better do this one right after school. Just about a few more minutes and then he could do it.

Kids in the room started chattering; well the teacher told them they could.

"Foley," The teacher said, "Come over here now."

Groaning, Tucker walked over to the desk. "Yes?"

"Why are up to these child-ish things here in school?" The teacher growled softly.

"Why?" Tucker asked sarcastically. "Because it's brings more fun to this boring _old _school."

"Boring? Old?" The teacher scoffed, "This school is _perfectly_ fine."

"No it isn't," Tucker protested, "It's boring and _old_ just like you are."

"Old? Me?" the teacher snapped angrily. "Why do you say that? I will-!"

But he never finished, the bell had rung, then Tucker said, "School's out for today, you can't punish me now." He teased.

Tucker walked out and an angry teacher was yelling at him telling him to stop and come back.

But what did he do? Tucker simply went to find the person he would do this on.

About five minutes later he found the perfect person. He snuck up to the boy and the boy yelped when Tucker said, "We're undercover, watch out."

Then Tucker walked away as if nothing had happen or he never did anything 'stupid'.

The boy scratched his head, shrugged, and went back to whatever he was doing.

Tucker reached into his backpack and pulled out a pair of shades then he smiled.

…

**26 Drop something in front of someone and quickly blame it on the wall.**

_Five… four… three… two… one…_

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!

The class picked up the backpacks and rushed out of the room. Danny was the last to be out, but the teacher just had to ask him to come over to him. Danny groaned, but the teacher didn't sound angry though.

Danny put his last belongs in his backpack, put it on his shoulders, and then he walked over to the teacher. "Yes? Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble?" the teacher asked, "No not at all. I just want talk with you."

Danny sighed heavily, "Okay, 'bout what?"

The teacher took a deep breath, "I see your friends are doing some stuff, but I can't tell exactly what is going on between you all."

"It's a secret," Danny said slyly, "But you'll know soon enough, I promise."

"I trust you Daniel," the teacher said calmly, "But what I'm worried about is the students."

Danny chuckled, "Don't worry they will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just know," Danny said. "I have my ways."

The teacher chuckled, "Alright Daniel, but I'm just worried someone will get hurt."

"If someone does," Danny said, "I'll take care of them."

"Why you?"

"Long story," Danny said simply.

"That I might believe," The teacher said, "You can go now."

Danny gave him a smile in return and got up, he remembered his next line. So he dropped his backpack on "accident".

The teacher looked at Danny, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Danny said, "Blame the wall."

"The…wall knocked down your backpack?"

"Yes," Danny pretended to mad at the wall, "And it will have a payback."

The teacher chuckled, "Do you ever take a break Daniel?"

Danny thought about the ghost fights he had in the past months and year, "Nope, not really. So this week is lucky then."

"Huh?"

"See ya later," Danny called out as he picked up his back pack and headed out of the class room to find his friends at the flag pole.

…


	15. Break For The Day

Danny finally found them hanging around by the flag pole and went up to meet them.

"Hey Dan," Tucker greeted.

Danny glared at him, "Say that one more time and I _will _punch you in the face."

"Okay sorry dude," Tucker said, "Hey _Danny_, it that better?"

"Much better."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "So how did you guys do today?"

"It was totally awesome," Danny exclaimed, "I can't believe we actually did them!"

"Same here," Sam agreed, "But I really want to hit you because of the ones I had to do that did not _match_ me."

"Whoa," Tucker said, "That's the whole point, having fun and doing these stuff and not killing people."

"Hey Sam how was the chicken nugget one?" Danny asked.

"It was weird," Sam admitted. "But it got a lot of people laughing."

"We'll that's the good part," Tucker said.

Sam glared at him, "You _think?_"

"Chill out Sam, just sayin'."

Danny looked at them, "I got to head home, but we'll start again tomorrow right?"

"Totally," They both said at the same time.

"Okay see you later," Danny said. He ran behind a tree, transformed, and zoomed into the sky.

"Sometimes I want to have a ride," Tucker stated.

Sam slapped him on the back of the head, "I bet everyone would, dummy."

"Okay Sam," Tucker said putting his hands up in the air, "I'll see you tomorrow."

…

"Danny," His mother called from the kitchen, "Come down here!"

There was a _thump_ from upstairs then the door opening and closing. Maddie heard footsteps walking down the stairs and Danny stood there at the bottom of the stairs, "Yes mom?" He said cheerfully.

"Er…um, first of all are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Um, no reason," Maddie said, "So I got a phone call from the school, do you want to explain?"

"No not really,"

"Daniel,"

"Okay, we were just doin' some stuff okay?"

"Like what?" Maddie asked leaning on the counter looking straight into his eyes.

"Fun stuff," Danny said simply, "We were just having some fun."

"Someone said they found you sticking your head in the drinking fountain," Maddie said sternly.

"Oh come on mom," Danny exclaimed loudly, "I just had some 'problems' with someone, okay?"

"Like what?"

"I just had some problems, no worries,"

"I _am_ worrying… Danny, what is _going_ on?" Maddie asked sadly. "What am_ I _missing?"

"Nothing mom… honest," Danny said softly. "Nothing, just relax."

"I can't," Maddie said, "When I have this feeling, I can't relax."

"Just… do something that will get you off with this… _feeling_ you're having." Danny said.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but I can't."

"Explain; well try to, what is the feeling like?" Danny asked.

"A feeling like something isn't complete," Maddie said, "Like you're missing a piece of a puzzle and you need it to see what the picture is. It's bugging me Danny, and my heart tells me you're holding the last piece."

Danny fell incredibly silent at this point he didn't know what to say, he knew what she was talking about, she wasn't talking about the 40 things at school, she wasn't talking about the bully problems he was having, (Even though she doesn't really know about it) she was talking about something different, she was talking about him… Danny Phantom.

She was wondering why he kept leaving so much, she is wondering why he gets hurt, she is wondering if he is even fine, she is worried if he will be okay. She just doesn't know her son had a huge secret that he never wanted to tell.

Slowly Danny whispered, "You're not missing anything, you do have all the pieces, you just don't know how to put them together."

And that was true.

…

That night everything was silent, no one really spoke in the house, Jazz was busy. And with Maddie not talking, Jack was quiet too. She would look at Danny time to time but he would just look away.

The night was quiet also, without a word Danny got his PJ on and snuggled into bed.

_Why is it making me… uneasy? _Danny wondered, _why couldn't I just tell her I couldn't explain? But maybe, just maybe I'll do that sometime…but now… it's not a very good time._

He heard a soft knock on the door; Danny didn't say anything but the door opened all the way. Maddie stood there.

"Hello Danny," Maddie said, "Are you okay? You seemed quiet this evening."

"I'm fine," Danny managed, "Just… confused is all." He gave her a weak smile.

"Why did you stop talking," Maddie asked, "When I asked you a question?"

"Because…" He trailed off.

"Why?"

"It's… it's a long story and I can't really tell… you. Not now."

Maddie sighed, "It's alright, everyone has that every once in a while. But right now, I want you to be happy and talking. I want you to be the way you were when you walked into the house after school today. But I'm still confused about the school call I got. I didn't really understand about something fuzzy, smiley faces, Psych theme song, what on earth is Psych?"

Danny smiled, "Now that is something I can tell you later, right now I'm beat."

"Ah," Maddie said teasenly, "You have an answer for this one then?"

"Yup, I'll tell you all about it when we finish it," Danny said.

"Finish?"

"G'night mom!" Danny said, "I need my _beauty_ sleep."

Maddie laughed, "Right Danny," She walked out, "Good night." And she closed the door.

…

***Pants* Can I have a break yet?**


	16. German and Talking to a Wall

**German and Talking to a Wall**

(Third person)

The next morning was okay; Danny got up and did the stuff he had to do. Then he headed to school.

**27 Start singing a German song during class. Till people think you're whacko.**

Sam sat in her desk, she really didn't know German much but she _did_ know a song.

School began and the teacher started to teach.

Sam began to hum something then began the song she remembered:

_Mein Hut, der hat drei Ecken,_

The teacher stared at Sam and giving her a uh-what-are-you-even-doing look, some of the kids stared at her giving her weird looks. Even though they knew she was doing something.

_Drei Ecken hat mein Hut,_

Sam kept going, and everyone continued to stare.

_Und hätt er nicht drei Ecken,_

Everything was quiet except for Sam.

_So wär es nicht mein Hut._

Sam finished it and looked at the teacher and said, "Sorry, did I miss something?"

"Uh…"

"Oh," Sam said, "Did I _do_ something?"

"Er…"

"So you have nothing to say?" Sam asked, "Okay cool, so what were you talking about?"

…

**28 Start talking to the wall with a bunch of people around you, watching.**

Tucker lazily walked into his first period class room.

He had stayed up all night, and he had _no_ idea why. He took a seat with a soft _plop_ and stared at the board. The teacher at the front looked at him, muttered something, and went back to whatever he was doing.

The bell rung, but to Tucker he heard it just faintly. But as the time went by he started to wake up more. He finally knew what the lesson was about and knew what to do.

But he also remembered his 'task' that he had to do. So since he was wide awake he decided to do it now.

He stood up, drawing everybody's attention, and Tucker walked to the nearest wall. The teacher opened his mouth to stop him or ask him what he was doing, but Tucker was already at the wall and started to chat away.

He asked the wall how his day was, but of course the wall didn't say anything so Tucker went back to talking about something else.

He kept on talking about stuff some of the kids didn't even know what it meant or they didn't seem to care. But they were all quiet and staring at Tucker with puzzled looks.

Then one kid finally got it. "Hey everyone it something he's supposed to do with his friends remember?"

That got people to chat and stuff like that.

Tucker finally ended his wall conversation and the class grew quiet again. He took his seat and got out his notebook to take notes.

Everyone snickered and they continued the lesson. But Tucker knew their hearts weren't into that, they were more interested at finding out what weird stuff they would be doing soon.

…

**One more! Who's counting down for me?**


	17. Echo and What to Write

**Echo and What to Write**

(Third Person)

**29 When your teacher is talking, echo every word he/she says. If he/she glares at you to stop, point at the person next to you.**

After the conversation with his mom yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about it.

_But maybe,_ Danny thought, _if I do something from the list it will get my mind off of it._

He was stuck in class; suffering from the teacher's talking, so this should bring something fun.

"Okay," the teacher said, "We'll being doing a project, and you will have a partner."

"Partner… artner…rtner…er…r…"

The teacher faced his direction, but didn't find out who did it. So he continued, "So you get to pick you partner, but you can't goof around, got it?"

"It…t…"

Again the teacher looked at his direction but found nothing.

"When I tell you _go_ you find a partner and you have… about five minutes." He said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Minutes…inutes…nutes…utes...tes...es…s…"

Finally he caught the echo person. He gave him a warning glare but Danny quickly pointed at the boy in front of him giving the teacher an innocent look.

Though his gritted teeth he said, "You can go now."

Everyone got up and went to find a partner.

…

**30 When the teacher calls you up to write something on the board, stare at it for a few minutes. When the teacher finally asks you 'what's wrong' say, "I don't know what to write."**

Tucker had to chuckle at this one, oh man this was going to be good.

Still stuck in the class where he had the conversation with a wall, Tucker listened to the stuff that was happening in the lesson and hoping to get chosen to write something on the board, just _something_.

Finally the teacher asked for a volunteer to come up and write an answer down on the board. Tucker raised his hand as high as he could; even wave it back and forth if he had too.

Finally, couldn't take it anymore, the teacher called Tucker up. He did a quiet _yes_ and walked up the front of the class room.

"Okay just write down the answer and you can go back to your seat," the teacher said simply.

Tucker grabbed the marker and stared at the board as if he was having a staring contest with it.

30 seconds went by, a minute, five seconds…

"Mr. Foley," the teacher said nervously, "Is there something wrong?"

Tucker hesistated, "I don't know what to write."

"Just the answer."

"What answer?" Tucker asked, trying to look as confuse than ever.

"The answer," The teacher said, "You raised your hand."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh then," Tucker said uncapping the lid and writing something on the board. When he was done the class burst into loud laughter.

The _answer_ said:_ Tucker Foley rocks, you know that right?_

The teacher's eye twitched.

What was the best part anyways?

…

**Yes done…! Hope you enjoyed…**

***Spins and faints***

**(I won't be updating tomorrow as usual.)**


	18. No Toilet Paper and Ninja Move

**Yeah, so I had a break right? Sorry it WAS a challenge and I wanted the reward… Anyhow thanks for the reviews, and thanks for the prize Kirani56! *Still thinks the second one wasn't a chapter***

…

**No Toilet Paper and Ninja Move**

(third person)

**31 Go into the bathroom (make sure people are in there) close the door, wait for a few minutes, and then shout, "There is no toilet paper in here!"**

Sam raised her hand as high as she could. The teacher finally picked on her after a minute or so.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked after the teacher asked her what she needed.

The teacher hesitated then said, "Sure, but make it quick."

Sam nodded, "Sure thing."

She walked in the hallways, surprised to see many kids just hanging out in the halls chatting, didn't they get caught? Sam shrugged and wandered to the bathroom.

Once she got there, there were at least 10 girls in the bathroom. She whispered a quiet _yes, perfect _and selected a door to go in. She sighed and stood in the mini door. She didn't really need to go and she wasn't going to.

She tapped her foot in a rhythm and looked at her watch. About thirty minutes had gone by, and then finally she shouted, "There is not toilet paper in here!"

The girls stopped talking and looked at the direction where the yell came from. Soon they started laughing their heads off, thinking it sounded weird, but to laugh at it for fun.

Sam grinned and walked out.

…

**32 Run up to someone and do a ninja move, then say, "Don't mess with me! I'm ninja!"**

The bell rung to end first period and to go to second period.

Danny had read the list again and saw what he needed to do next, he scanned the halls and found an 11th grader to do it on.

Danny rushed up to him and did a weird ninja move and said in a loud whisper, "Don't mess with me I'm ninja!" And Danny did another ninja move after he said that.

The guy took that all by surprise and backed away, but he tripped and fell back. People that went by laughed and walked away, Danny, again, did another move, "See now? You have seen that I am a ninja."

The boy got up to his feet and ran away, whimpering.

"Don't mess with me!" Danny yelled after he had left. Then he added, "Was the force?" He shrugged and walked away to his second period.

Well that was strange, but awesome at the same time.

…

**Sorry this was supper short, but I have some stuff to do. Next one will be up tomorrow or later this evening! :)**


	19. Die Already and Fluffy!

**SCHOOL is OUT for me! *Does happy dance* Good news for you guys, I'll be updating more, 'cause homework isn't in the way for a few good months!**

**Thanks to the awesome reviewers!**

book phan44 , Jessy03 , Kirani56 , PhantomsGirl, MillionDollarNinja , Codiak, Dark Dan, GhostDog401

**(That was for chapter 18) But thanks!**

…

**Die Already and Fluffy!**

(Third Person)

**33 Poke someone with a dull pencil and say, "Why—aren't—you—dying?"**

The bell had rung and Tucker rushed out of the classroom to head to his next class, but only he stopped and thought that maybe the pencil one would be better out in the halls. He dropped his backpack and moved it to the side of the hall and looked for a dull pencil.

Finally after feeling one on the bottom of backpack he moved his hand up and moved all the notebooks and books out of the way. When his hand was out he zipped up his backpack and put it back on his back.

Tucker started to wander around the halls to find someone good to use it on. _What if I did it on Dash? _Tucker thought, _it might be fun._

Tucker finally agreed to himself that he would find Dash and do it on him. Tucker found him less than a minute, so he hurried up to him and started poking him.

"Why—aren't—you—dying?" Tucker grunted, poking him on the side.

Dash turned around and stared at Tucker with confusion. "What are you doing to me loser?"

Tucker ignored him, "Why—aren't—you—dying!"

Dash gripped the collar of Tucker's shirt and lifted him up in the air. "I'm warning you, what are you even doing?"

"What does it look like?" Tucker asked dryly. "I'm poking you with a pencil."

"Well it better not happen again," Dash warned, "Or your locker is going to become your second home."

"Sure," Tucker said, "Now can you let me go?"

Dash dropped him; Tucker got up and poked him once more then ran off. Dash yelled at him for poking him that time.

Tucker smiled, "Well that guy needs to learn how to have fun around here."

…

**34 Go into the middle of the lunchroom and at the top of your lungs shout, "It's so fluffy!"**

Sam wasn't heading to lunch at the moment, but she figured she could fit it in the classroom.

The bell rung to start second period everyone that was out of their seats hurried and rushed to their seats. Then the whole class was quiet when the teacher came to the front of the room.

"Now, today will be a little different here for toda—"

There was a beep and the announcements came on. The person that was on the speakers talked about some stuff and what would happen during the week. After that was all done, the teacher sighed in annoyance.

"So we will be taking a jog for today," The teacher said, "Nothing big, just to get you warmed up for your final test."

A kid raised his hand, "Why? The run has nothing to do with the test."

"I just think it makes your brain warm up," The teacher said.

Sam groaned, _this teacher has problems, she knows nothing._

The teacher told everyone to get up. Sam did, and she yelled, "It's so FLUFFY!" Then in her mind she added: _Why on EARTH would Tucker have this one?_

Every eye fell on her, the teacher opened her mouth to tell her she was in trouble but the whole class fell to the ground laughing their heads off.

The teacher just stared at everyone with disbelief, like they just betrayed her for something so _special._ Sam had joined them with laughter, maybe there was a reason why Tucker put this on.

It seemed like he had practiced them all, they all make everyone laugh or smile. Or either he just thought of random stuff.

Since everyone was out of breath from laughing, none of them ran. So maybe that one was a good one to use then.

She loved this very day, she would never top it with something else.

…

***bows* **

**Thank you! Thank you!**

***Hears the cricket***

***Groans* Not you AGAIN!**

***Grabs pan and runs after it* COME BACK HERE!**


	20. I'm Your Father and Fuzz Balls!

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! I really have no explanation, so you are free to torture me…**

**Thanks to the lovely reviews!**

Desiree Phantom, Jessy03 , marina, GhostDog401 , Codiak , PhantomsGirl, book phan44 , AnimationNut , (There was no name here), daniphantom149 , Anonamus-A , darkangeloflove15 , Rose235b , Dark Dan, MillionDollarNinja

**Thanks guys! (Yeah, I'm putting people names up.)**

…

**I'm Your Father and Fuzz Balls!**

(Third Person)

**35 Go up to a random person and say, "Person, I am now officially your father or in other words: Person, I am your father!"**

Class equals boredom…

Why must it be so boring? Nothing…nothing to do. The teacher droning on and on and on… What is next?

"We still have about twenty minutes," The teacher said cheerfully, "So I will continue."

He just had to jinx it, didn't he?

His head hit the desk and that brought some attention. A boy in front of him looked at the teacher then back to Danny. "Are you still doing the stuff?"

"Yes," Danny said tiredly.

"Could you do some right now?" The boy asked nervously. "I mean, it's really boring here."

"Yeah," Danny said lightening up, "I totally forgot about it." He got out the list and read the next one. His heart fell; they were almost to the end. Five more to go…

"Sweet," The boy said.

"Yup," Danny agreed, "So who wants to be part of the play?" People around him hesitated, and then the boy in front of him said, "I would, can I?"

"Sure," Danny said, "Follow my lead, and play along."

"I'll try," The boy said.

Danny got up from his seat and so did the boy. That brought every single eye towards them. The teacher stopped talking and looked at them, puzzled.

Danny cleared his throat and looked at the boy straight in the eye, "Person, I am officially your father or in other words: Person I am your father!"

The boy hesitated then said, "Er… isn't it Luke I am your father?"

"Well," Danny said, "I don't know your name so…"

"Well my name is Luke," The boy said.

"Um then, Luke I am your father!"

The teacher found his voice and said angrily, "Luke, Daniel! What is going on?"

"Well I learned a new name today," Danny said.

"Same here," Luke said, "But is your name really Daniel?"

"I go by Danny."

"Ah, got'cha."

…

**36 When a class laughs at you say, "Laugh it up fuzz balls!"**

After running back to the class room from Dash, yeah, Dash finally ran after him. He took his seat, all sweaty, and out of breath. People looked at him and asked him if he was okay or what happened.

The only thing Tucker said was, "It's a long story."

Then they would stop asking and look elsewhere. Soon the teacher came up to the front of the room after the bell had rung, even though it felt like forever.

"We will be cleaning up the class room," The teacher said and everyone groaned, "Since the principle moved the last day of school in two more days."

Everyone cheered wildly.

Tucker looked at the teacher and muttered, "Well we have to wrap this up pretty quick."

After the teacher got the wild class to quiet down he announced, "If we get this all cleaned up, we'll go outside for the rest of the period."

Everyone chattered excitedly, like it was Christmas morning.

Once again the teacher got them to quiet down, and started talking, Tucker got out some goggles and put them on. He needed some funny action so that class could laugh and he could say his line. He pulled the goggles from his forehead and let go, it came back in a split second, making a smacking sound and making Tucker say, "OW!"

The first time everyone turned to his direction. Then a kid shouted, "Are you going swimming?"

Tucker ignored him and continued hurting himself, "Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!"

The second time he had smacked himself, there was a few chuckles or snickers. Then the more he did it, the more the class started to laugh.

Tucker got up to his seat putting the goggles back on his forehead, and marks were on his face then Tucker tried to snap at them, "Laugh it up fuzz balls!"

That only made the class laugh even harder, even the teacher.

"Now that's what I call laughing," Tucker smiled.

…

**Okay since I haven't updated lately, I will give you an extra chapter for today, sound good?**


	21. Moving Carpet and I'm Home!

**Okay see?**

…

**Moving Carpet and I'm Home!**

(Third Person)

**37 When you walk down the hallways and someone is in front of you say, "Someone move this walking carpet out of my way!" (It was supposed to be in front, not behind.)**

Third period, good, at least the time is moving, for now.

Sam looked at the clock, not daring to take her eyes off. Her fingers made a rhythm sound on the desk. She bit her lips, counting down.

Come on just 20 seconds, you can make it.

Why was today all the sudden so _slow_? The red hand ticked and ticked, the about five seconds it seemed like it stopped and was heading back down, going back. Sam made a fist and slammed it on her desk, and then she looked at the clock, "Tomorrow, we're going to have a harsh conversation."

Then the red hand finally reached to the 12, the bell rung.

Sam scoffed, "Still having a conversation."

She walked out of the class room and looked around the hall ways as if she had never seen it there before. Then a guy about her age walked in front of her, she was just going to ignore him but she remembered the next thing on the list.

She tried to act like she was popular or she tried to act like the guy reeked. "Someone move _this _walking carpet out of _my _way!"

The boy behind her and people near her stopped and looked at her. Sam put her hands on her hips, "What _this_ carpet is in the way."

"It's not a carpet, it a kid," A boy said from the side of her.

She glared at him, "So what?" She winked at him and tried to act like she didn't. "He was in my way."

The boy softly said 'oh'. Finally getting what was going on.

The boy that was in front of her moved ahead, like the conversation was so boring he thought he was going to die.

Sam chuckled, "Well _now_ he's out of the way."

…

**38 Walk in a class and yell, "I'm home!" (I'm having Danny do 39 ;D)**

Tucker finally had finished the cleaning and left right away when he heard the bell warning him to move on to the next class.

He grabbed his backpack and dashed out of the room, the next class room was nearby, so he waited by the door so he could _perform _for the class.

More and more people ignored him and headed into the class room. Finally about the class room was full and the bell was going to ring in about two minutes, so Tucker went ahead and walked in.

He put out his arms like he was going to hug someone and walked slowly into the room, catching people's attention, whispering: What is he doing? I wonder what is next. And stuff like that.

Finally just past the door way he shouted, "I'M HOME!"

The class tried to hold their laughter but they weren't so lucky.

The teacher looked at him and said, "Er… this isn't your house."

"That my friend," Tucker said smoothly, "Is part of the fun."

"Okay…?"

Tucker groaned as if he had failed for something, "Darn it, it sounded so awesome and you ruined it."

Tucker walked to his desk and the teacher stared at him with confusion. "Is this kid for real?" The teacher muttered.

"Yes I am real!" Tucker said, hearing the teacher.

"Yes he is," The teacher groaned.

…

**There, I know it is short, but it **_**is **_**a chapter.**

***Cricket protests***

**Is too, now get lost.**

***Cricket scoffs***

**Don't even go there.**

***Cricket whimpers***

**That's better…**


	22. Ghost in the Room and Flush!

**Okay, just to be nice, I am updating another chapter. **

…

**Ghost in the Room and Flush!**

(Third Person)

**A/N: Yes, this one I hope you like. :)**

**39 When the speakers go on, get up screaming, "There's a ghost in this room!"**

Third period! And almost done!

Plus this one might be actually fun to do, strange to him, but it's worth it.

Danny walked fast to his next class, hoping the speakers would come on during that class period time. He had to walk all the way to the very end of the school to his next class and he was at the front.

Half way…

He had saw Sam talking to some people about a moving carpet. Danny chuckled and kept on walking at his fast pace. Finally he reached to the room and excitedly he took his seat. Hoping, just _hoping_, there would be an announcement of some sort.

A kid, a girl, by him leaned over to Danny and whispered, "Are you still doing some more?"

"Yup," Danny said, "Two more left."

The girl groaned softly, "Aww, they were so funny though!"

"We do have a surprise once we finish them," Danny pointed out.

"Really?" the girl asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Danny asked.

"No," The girl admitted, "It wouldn't. So I'll wait."

The teacher lazily walked up to the front, Danny leaned over to the girl he just talked with and whispered, "You think he slept at all?"

The girl looked at the teacher, "No, I don't think so."

"Okay," The teacher said in a bored tone, "We have to go down to the gym in about 40 minutes." He yawned and making some kids do the same. "There are some people coming to talk with us."

There was a beep and the speakers came on to make the same announcement the teacher just made. Danny immedently got to his feet, waving his hands at every direction, screaming, "THERE'S A GHOST IN THE ROOM!"

**A/N: I actually started laughing when I typed that up.**

Danny ran up to the front of the room, "THERE'S A GHOST IN THE ROOM!"

The teacher was shaken up and no longer seemed tired but scared by the child's screaming. Almost making him scream for no reason, although Danny was screaming there was a ghost in the room.

He found his voice, "Daniel, sit down." But it came out as a squeak. So he tried to find his brave voice, "DANIEL! Sit down!"

Danny screamed once more, "A GHOST PEOPLE! CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT?"

"DANIEL!"

Danny stopped and looked at the teacher, "Yes?"

"Sit. Down. Now."

"But there was a gho—"

"No buts." The teacher said firmly. "Now sit."

"But—"

The teacher gave him a glare and Danny melted into his seat. He went back to talking and the girl leaned over to Danny, "Nice going, I really enjoyed it."

Soon enough the whole class was laughing their heads off.

_Oh the irony. _Danny thought.

…

**40 Go into the bathroom, (Again make sure there are people in there) go up to a toilet and look at the switch that makes the toilet flush, say, "Ooh, something shiny!" Push it and freak out when you see the water swirling and scream, "It's alive! It's going to suck me in!" Then run out (still) screaming.**

Sam had refuse to do this one and told Tucker to do it. He agreed he would do it and took the offer.

He had excused himself to use the bathroom, and happy there was like five people in the restroom talking.

Once they saw him they stopped talking and looked at him, Tucker felt uneasy and tried to avoid them by walking into one of the toilet rooms. (Sorry I have no idea what they are called!)

He pretended he was using the bathroom and waited for 10 seconds before doing his act.

He looked at the switch and said, loud enough for the boys to hear, "Ooh! Something shiny!"

The boys in the bathroom snickered.

Tucker leaned towards it and moved his hand up to push it down. It made the flushing sound and the water swirled and headed down the drain. Tucker screamed like a little girl, yanked the door open, and ran out still screaming.

He didn't stop till the door shut and he listened, he could hear the boys laughing their heads off.

He turned to head to the class room, when Sam and Danny were there. He stared at them with confusion but then remembered, "Oh right, almost forgot. You guys ready?"

"Yes we are." Sam said and Danny agreed.

…

The kids poured out of the class rooms and headed towards the gym. Wondering who it was and what it was about, since the teacher had no clue either. The teachers got them to sit in lines and told them to quiet down.

But what a teacher should have done, but decided not to, count them.

The principle started talking and that made everyone become quiet. She told them that they had some kids coming to talk with them, people murmured, saying: Kids? What's going on?

Three teens walked to the front, the teachers that had them gasped. Sam, Danny, and Tucker were all at the front, and they were going to _talk_ to the whole school?

Tucker got a hold of the microphone; it made a soft feedback, and then stopped. "So who's ready for school to be over?"

The whole crowd cheered.

"I thought so," Tucker smiled, "So as you can see, we've been doing some "Awesome" stuff lately, and I'm sure most of you seen them, am I correct?"

The crowd cried "yes".

"And who liked them?" Tucker asked the crowd.

All the kids cheered but the teachers.

"I hoped you did," Tucker said, walking to the right side of the room, "Such a shame for the teachers, we were hoping it would cheer everyone up." Tucker walked slowly over to the left side before continuing. "Was it fun to watch, so fun you wanted to try them out?"

The students shouted "yes" once again.

"Well," Tucker said, "I've talked with the principle and she said if you guys remember to start doing them next year, you will have the best day in your lives, you wouldn't forget them. She also said she would send some people to take pictures of the students doing them and put them in the year book, now who likes that?"

The audience went wild.

"So don't for get to do _40 WAYS TO MAKE SCHOOL AWESOME!" _Tucker cried.

The students got to their feet and started to cheer, clap, and whistle. Sam pulled a rope and paper from above fell to the ground, listing all the 40 things to do at school. Students excitedly grabbed the paper and started to read over them.

Danny caught a teacher picking one up, looked around to make sure no one was looking, folded it, and stuffed it into his pocket.

"NOW SCHOOL WILL NEVER BE BORING!" Tucker shouted. "MAKE UP NEW ONES! DO THEM AND PASS THEM TO OTHERS!"

The crowd went wild; Tucker turned off the microphone and ran to his friends. They all laughed and gave each other hugs; they told each and one of them they did an awesome job.

Then Danny added, "I've video it all."

Sam and Tucker stared at him with shock, Sam gave him a light punch on his shoulder, "Well, now we can see how we really did."

"Nice thinking," Tucker agreed, "But how did you do it?"

"I always have my ways," To show proof, he turned invisible for a split second before coming back to normal. "And for me, I would put my camera and video tape myself."

…

A boy looked down at the three teens and saw Danny go invisible and less than a second he was back, the boy blinked and smiled. "I've always knew he was in our school," He whispered, "Our hero was always in this school."

…

**That is the end!**

**Next chapter… which will be tomorrow… is the cricket story.**

**Then the chapter after that is this song I thought (And GhostDog401) reminded us about Danny and Sam. And I want to see if you agreed also.**


	23. BONUS: Cricket Story and Song

**Okay so here is the cricket story… a lot of people wanted to hear it, so I finally typed it up.**

…

**Cricket Story**

Okay so it kind of started with a journal that I used at school. So  
>every morning we had to do a journal write. But I didn't do it like<br>people would write journals. I did it like I was talking to someone  
>and use something like: *crowd agrees*<p>

Then I would act with them, but it would be the subject we had to use  
>for the journal. So I used the crowd first and used them for quite<br>awhile, but then one day I got bored with them, so in the journal they  
>blew up and was no longer working.<p>

So for a few days I though what could be my company, but since it was  
>so quiet there was crickets chirping. And it would always be<br>something like:*crickets chirping*

But then I got bored of that so I added some action with the cricket.  
>Soon that cricket was my company in the journal. But in the journal<br>the cricket tried to be brave and wasn't scared of me. But I always  
>won and the cricket would always be scared or either run away, but<br>then the same thing would happen the next time I wrote.

Later in the journal I made the cricket something else... We were  
>frienemies. (However you would spell it. Friends plus Enemies, put them together, do the math.)<p>

But if the cricket did something stupid or I didn't like it, I would go  
>after it with a frying pan.<p>

That should explain the cricket story…

*Crickets plays the guitar*

Oh please GO away!

*Cricket ignores*

That's it... *gets out pan*… come here you!

*Cricket squeals and hops away*

COME BACK HERE!

…

**Now I decided to have the song and the cricket story in one **_**chapter**_** so yeah… I heard it from my MP3 player, and I got the song for my birthday. Until GhostDog401 heard it and she was like, "That reminds me of Sam and Danny."**

**So after she had said that, I'd listened to it and tried to catch the words. (I am not that well at catching words in movies or music.) And then I heard the full song and said, "She's right."**

**See if you think were right.**

_**Take a Chance**_

_She wondered why he was so slow_

_He wondered if it was too soon_

_What if she turned him down?_

_He was scared to try and find out_

_She was getting tired of waiting_

_If he didn't do it soon she would leave_

_That night he found a note_

_From his mamma and she wrote_

_Take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_She's waiting for you_

_To take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_Even though it's hard you can_

_Take a chance_

_..._

_He wanted to quit his job_.

_Do what he'd always dreamed of_

_He was thinking about_

_What if it didn't work out?_

_Was he strong enough?_

_If he didn't try he wouldn't find out_

_That night he heard a voice_

_Say you gotta make a choice_

_..._

_Take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_They're waiting for you_

_To take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_Even though it's hard you can_

_Take a chance_

_..._

_If you live all your life without taking chances_

_You're living your life without the chance to shine_

_..._

_Take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_They're waiting for you_

_To take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind _

_Take that step_

_Even though it's hard you can_

_Take a chance_

_..._

_Take a chance_

_Take a breath_

_Speak your mind_

_Take that step_

_..._

_**(This song was written by a woman down the street from me.)**_

**Are GhostDog401 and I right? Do you think this reminds you of Sam and Danny?**


End file.
